El sexto año de Harry Potter
by bethap
Summary: Harry esta a punto de empezar el sexto año en Hogwarts, mientras tanto, se tendrá que enfrentar a nuevos peligros y nuevas situaciones en las que Harry debera mostrar que puede con ellas, habra algunos romances y mucho mas. . .[New chapter 8]
1. Pesadilla de verano

Capitulo 1  
Pesadilla de verano  
El verano llegó a Privet Drive, avanzando rápidamente para los que verdaderamente lo disfrutaban. Pero en cambio, para Harry, cada día le parecía un siglo. Vivir con los Dursley era una terrible pesadilla, y más por Dudley, que buscaba una u otra manera para molestarlo. Cada vez faltaba menos, pero cuanto menos faltaba, mas insoportables se volvían los Dursley.  
  
A diferencia de otros años, Harry no estaba tan entusiasmado con el regreso a Hogwarts como en otros años, lo sucedido el año pasado había afectado las ganas de volver a Hogwarts. Eran dos años seguidos en que Harry había presenciado la muerte de gente que apreciaba. No resultaba muy extraño que no tuviera el deseo de volver. Lo único que lo hacia posible el deseo de volver a Hogwarts era que ya no iba a estar mas con los Dursley, en especial Dudley, que entre más gordo y más tonto era, también mas insoportable se volvía.  
Cada mañana del verano, tenia que soportar los reclamos de parte de sus tíos, que no dejaban de decirle lo "inútil" que era "en la casa", y que no vagara por todos lados a plena luz del día. Cada vez que podía, Dudley molestaba a Harry y se burlaba por cosas absurdas. Harry no había recibido ninguna carta de Ron ni de Hermione. Parecía que se habían olvidado de él.  
Hasta que una noche un poco fresca, para alivio de Harry, llegó una lechuza, parecía Pig, la lechuza de Ron que traía consigo una carta, que Harry abrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que en todo el verano no había recibido nada de Ron.  
_ Harry:_

_ No te he podido escribir ya que habíamos salido de vacaciones, me la he estado pasando muy bien este verano.  
Te escribía para recordarte que el 28 de agosto pasaremos por ti para llevarte a Hogwarts, aun falta una semana, pero espero que le digas a los muggles que pasaremos por ti a las 7:30 de la tarde.  
Nos vemos ese día Harry.  
Ron._

Harry se apresuró a marcar en el calendario el 28 de agosto. Se quedó observando el calendario hasta quedar dormido y despertar al día siguiente.  
En la mañana Harry bajo con muchos ánimos, con la carta de Ron en la pijama. Como de costumbre, tío Vernon estaba leyendo el periódico, y tía Petunia hacia el almuerzo. Harry se sentó a la mesa y aclarándose la voz un poco se dirigió a su tío:  
-Ayer recibí una carta de. . . de Ron Weasley, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Harry tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.  
-Si, como olvidarlo a él y a su extraña familia-dijo el tío Vernon dirigiéndole la mirada a Harry.  
-Pasará por mí el 28 de agosto, a las 7:30 de la tarde, para llevarme a Hogw... al colegio-dijo Harry que estaba a punto de olvidar nombrar Hogwarts.  
-Por mí que pasen cuando quieran sin hacer ningún escándalo- dijo Vernon  
-Bueno- dijo con aires de libertad Harry, ya con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
Esa mañana todo trascurría normalmente sin ningún problema hasta que, dirigiéndose a su habitación, Harry encontró a Dudley molestando a Hedwig, que movía sus alas rápidamente tratando de alejar a Dudley de allí. Harry corrió hacía Dudley tirandolo al suelo, lo cual no fue fácil.  
-¡ALEJATE!-gritó Dudley atrayendo a sus tíos a la habitación de Harry donde aún seguía tratando de arrastrar a Dudley por el suelo para alejarlo de Hedwig.  
-¡Harry!- dijo tío Vernon mientras que Petunia lanzaba a Harry a un lado para separarlo de Harry.  
-¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!-gritó a Harry, que aun seguía tratando de contenerse.  
-¡ESTABA MOLESTANDO A HEDWING!- dijo Harry mirando un poco ofendido a Dudley que aún seguía tratando de mostrarse inocente antes ellos.  
-Te quedarás castigado en tu cuarto hasta que esos. . .esos amigos tuyos vengan por ti-dijo Vernon bajando la voz, como si alguien supiera quienes era "esos amigos" de Harry.  
Desde ese día fue terrible aguantar todo el día en la casa y con el terrible calor que seguía haciendo en Privet Drive. Los días pasaban lentamente, pero cada vez faltaba poco para regresar a Hogwarts.


	2. Sueños

Capitulo II

Sueños

Solo una semana separaba a Harry del retorno a Hogwarts, pero todo cambio rápidamente.

Una noche calurosa, los Dursley salieron para un contrato "importante" como decía el tío Vernon. Se trataba de que salían a firmar el contrato en el cual una empresa constructora compraría alrededor de 300 taladros.

Como siempre, Harry se quedó solo en la casa, y, como acostumbraban dejarlo, encerrado en su cuarto.

Esperando a Hedwing que regresará de su casa nocturna, miraba Harry el techo, pensando, no había tenido noticias sobre algo extraño, y, para su alivio, no le había dolido su cicatriz en todo el verano. Empezó a dormirse sin darse cuenta. En sus sueños, se encontraba en el campo de Quiditch de Hogwarts, no podía ver a ninguna persona, pero, de repente, a sus espaldas vio un relámpago que alumbro todo en solo un segundo, y cuando dio vuelta se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo la muerte de Sirius, pero, rápidamente, sin que el pudiera decir ni ver nada todo se borro y cambio la atmósfera. . . Se encontraba en el cementerio, y rápidamente supo de qué se trataba, estaba recordando cuando visito el cementerio en el cuarto curso.

Vio a Cedric tirado en el suelo, pero cuando se dirigía a él, volvió a cambiar. . . Todo se encontraba oscuro, pero de repente escucho gritos que le parecían familiares:

-A Harry no, por favor a Harry no...-

Una risa malvada y un rayo de luz verde acabaron con la pesadilla y...

-¡AAHG!- gritó Harry. Estaba bañado en sudor y la cicatriz le dolía, pero eso no le importó al ver a tío Vernon observándolo furioso con sus minúsculos ojos.

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?- gruño Vernon

Harry no respondió, era totalmente extraño lo que había soñado, todas las muertes que había presenciado desde la de sus padres hasta la más reciente, la de Sirius.

-Su novio Cedric- chilló la voz de Dudley que se encontraba detrás de Petunia. Harry no hizo caso a lo que decía Vernon, solo escucho cuando dijo:

-¿Entendiste?-

-Eh. . . si- dijo mirando la linterna que señalaba a su cara. Vernon salió del cuarto, pero Petunia, que aun lo miraba con su huesuda mano en la boca, se quedó unos instantes más y luego cerró la puerta. Harry no sabia si solo había gritado al despertar o había dicho otra cosa, pero sabía bien que el día siguiente no sería tan fácil.

Harry no pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche, temía ver las muertes que había presenciado en toda su vida.

La noche terminó, y el sol volvía a salir, otro día caluroso en Privet Drive.

Harry se levanto y se quitó la pijama y bajo a la cocina. El ambiente estaba tenso, y Harry comprendía porque. Mientras comía una tostada con mermelada, Dudley le susurro:

-Harry y su novio Cedric-

-Cállate- respondió enérgicamente Harry

-¡No le hables así a tu primo!- le gritó Vernon

Paso un rato y antes que se Harry se retirará Dudley balbuceo:

-No vayas a lloriquear-

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!- Gritó Harry y Vernon se lanzó a detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde... Harry ya se había lanzado a golpear a Dudley. A pesar de que Harry era muy flaco para su edad era muy fuerte, pero Dudley era muy pesado.

Rodaron hacia la pared y Harry se levanto antes que Dudley sacando la varita. Petunia dio un grito ahogado. Vernon se quedo paralizado, y después de unos minutos Harry murmuro:

-¡Piernas de gelatina!-

Y Dudley empezó a tambalear graciosamente, pero un así Harry no rió, si no que se quedo viéndolo, y unos minutos después las piernas de Dudley volvieron a ser como antes.

-¡COMO TE ATRVES!- le gritó Vernon, mientras Harry recordaba la realidad... Utilizó magia y no lo tenia permitido, si no lo expulsaban de Hogwarts sería increíble. Y no tardó lo que temía:

Una lechuza trataba de entrar por la ventana. Harry se dirigió hacia ella y le quito el pergamino que llevaba. Y comenzó a leerlo:

_Sr. Potter_

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Nos hemos enterado que usted a usado el hechizo "Piernas de gelatina" contra un mago en el mundo muggle._

_Como el inicio de curso esta próximo, analizaremos la citación en Hogwarts, así que tendrá que ser acompañado por el mago que a sido victima de su hechizo._

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Departamento de uso incorrecto de la magia._

A Harry no le importó la audiencia, solo se preguntaba: ¿Por qué diablos dice que he usado el hechizo contra un mago?

Al terminar de leer la carta, Petunia salió corriendo hacia su habitación mientras tío Vernon miraba a Dudley sin cerrar los ojos para nada.

-¡DUDLEY NO ES NINGUN FENOMENO COMO... COMO TU!- gritó Vernon después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Tendrá... tendrá que ir a... al colegio- murmuro Harry aun sosteniendo la carta en la mano.


	3. Cartas

**Capitulo III**

**Cartas**

-¡No irá!- gritó Vernon arrebatándole la carta a Harry.

-Tendrá que ir- dijo Harry un poco confuso.

-¡Vete a tu habitación!- dijo Vernon

Desde ese día no se volvió a hablar del asunto, y ni se mencionaba el incidente con Dudley.

Harry no podía dormir, esperaba a Hedwig con la respuesta de Ron, ya que le había escrito contándole todo lo sucedido. Pero no solo llegó Hedwig, sino también, con ella, otras tres lechuzas que llevaban diversas cartas. Harry se adelantó a Hedwig, que traía la carta de Ron, la abrió y esta decía:

_Harry:_

_No puedo creer que tu primo también sea un mago._

_Te explicaría lo que esta sucediendo pero mi padre dijo que el te lo explicaría mandando también a Errol._

_Hermione ya esta aquí, iríamos por ella hoy, y por ti, pero sus padres salieron de viaje y tuvo que venir antes._

_Nos vemos en la tarde._

_Ron_

Luego vio la siguiente,_ Errol_ la lechuza de la familia Weasley, que traía consigo la carta del padre de Ron, dirigida para Harry.

_Harry:_

_Quizás te preguntes porque el Ministerio de Magia nombra a tu primo un mago._

_No pude conseguir mucha información pero por lo que se tu tía intervino para que Dudley viviera como muggle, no se como lo hizo pero solamente se que todo este tiempo tu primo debería haberlo vivido en Hogwarts y que ya debería estar estudiando como tu._

_Te lo explicaré más detalladamente cuando vengas, iremos por ustedes en un coche, Hermione ya esta aquí y también ira. Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde._

_Arthur Weasley._

Harry se quedó pensando un poco, aun tenía muchas preguntas, era muy extraño el que Dudley tuviera que asistir a Hogwarts.

Siguió con una lechuza de color escarlata del colegio, llevaba dos cartas: la primera, dirigida para el, con la misma información que siempre; el curso empezaría el primero de Septiembre y la lista de los libros para el curso próximo. La segunda, muy extrañamente, dirigida para Dudley. Pensó en abrirla, pero mejor la dejo para que el mismo Dudley la leyera.

La lechuza del colegio salió inmediatamente del cuarto y la última, que aun estaba en la cama de Harry, se acercó brincando a Harry. Harry le quitó la carta de la pata y vio a quien estaba dirigida: no era para el, sino para Petunia.

Harry creyó que todo esto era una locura y dejo la carta para Petunia junto a la de Dudley.

El sol no tardó en aparecer, y Harry durmió muy poco, y, cuando se despertó, lo primero que hizo era verificar que las cartas que había dejado en la mesita de noche todavía estaban allí y que no era un sueño, ni se estaba volviendo loco, era realidad, su primo era un mago que Petunia había ocultado desde hace tiempo. No sabía como había poderlo hecho, pero Dudley era un mago, que tenía que asistir, como Harry sospechaba, a Hogwarts.

Harry bajó a almorzar. La cocina estaba muy callada, solo el ruido de su tía que picaba algo. Harry se dirigió a donde estaba Petunia y sin decirle nada, le dejo la carta que le había mandado el Ministerio cerca de ella.

Luego, se sentó en la mesa y le aventó a Dudley la carta de Hogwarts. Tío Vernon volteó a ver que es lo que Harry le había dado y, al ver que era de Hogwarts, se la quitó y le pregunto a Harry:

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!-

-Anoche llegó- dijo Harry fingiendo mirar el periódico.

Vernon la abrió lo más rápido que sus gordas manos le permitieron. Tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-¡Petunia!- chilló Vernon

-Mira esto, es para mi- dijo señalándole la carta del Ministerio de Magia. Vernon también se la arrebato de las manos y luego la leyó junto con Petunia. Los dos dieron gritos ahogados al terminar de leer la carta. Harry se moría de la curiosidad por saber que es lo que decía, pero el silencio que se había producido fue roto por el bostezo de Dudley, que pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa? ¡QUIERO MI ALMUERZO!-

-Dudley querido- chillo Petunia- mira esto

Petunia le entrego a Dudley la carta de Hogwarts dirigida para el y luego de un rato dijo:

-¡No iré a esa apestosa escuela!-

-Tendrás- dijo Harry aun fingiendo mirar el periódico

-¡NO!-Gritó Dudley.

-Hacen muy buena comida, te aseguro que...-

-¡No!-volvió a gritar Dudley.

-¡Sube a tu cuarto!- le gritó Vernon, y Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces subió rápidamente. No sabía que pensar: estar feliz porque los Dudley tendrían que aceptar que su hijo no era "normal" como los demás, o pensar en las desventajas que le traería Dudley estando en Hogwarts, pero dudaba que lo dejarán ir. Sin nada más que hacer, empezó a empacar sus cosas. Escuchaba la discusión entre Vernon y Petunia, que aun decidían que es lo que harían con Dudley, y los gritos de Dudley, que negaba ir a Hogwarts.

Escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras, y luego, apareció en la puerta de su habitación Dudley:

-¡Mamá me obligará a ir!- le gritó a Harry, que encogió los hombros y siguió empacando.

-Si vas a ir es mejor que empaques tus cosas- dijo Harry resignado- Seguramente tendrás que ir con migo cuando vengan los Weasley.

Harry vio la expresión de terror en la cara de Dudley, la vez anterior que habían visitado la casa no le había ido muy bien.

Dudley hizo un sonido de quejido y se fue. Harry seguía guardando en su baúl sus cosas, pero la sola idea de que tía Petunia aceptó enviar a Dudley a Hogwarts le parecía imposible.

Un momento después Vernon subió y le preguntó:

-¿Cuándo pasaran esos Waslay?-

-Weasley-

-Si esos-

-A las 7.30- respondió Harry

-Dudley ira con tigo, y quiero que no le pase nada y llegue vivo el siguiente verano, y para las cosas de Dudley- dijo finalmente aventándole el sobre que le había entregado a Dudley en la mañana y se fue

Harry se apresuró a abrirla, pero solamente estaba la carta de los libros y un pequeño sobre más, que contenía una pequeña llave y una nota: "Es la bóveda que utilizará Dudley Dursley".

-Imposible- murmuro Harry.

Dejó el sobre a un lado y siguió empacando, y escuchando a Petunia ayudando a guardar sus cosas a Dudley: Dudley iría a Hogwarts...


	4. La llegada

**Capitulo 4**

**La llegada**

Después de que Petunia aceptará mandar a Dudley a Hogwarts, el día siguió su curso con un ambiente tenso en Privet Drive 4. Las cuatro… las cinco… las seis… solo media hora para las siete… las siete… siete con quince… ¡Dudly, querido, baja! Grito Petunia.

Harry aun seguía en su habitación, solo faltaban cinco minutos cuando se decidió a esperar en la sala.

Dudley estaba en un rincón con su cara de 'dime algo y te arrepentirás'. Vernon fingía leer el periódico mientras Petunia acomodaba y perfeccionaba la posición de los cojines de los sillones de la sala.

Los minutos parecían milenios y el silencio se hacia más grande mientras se acercaba la hora en que los Weasley llegarían.

Ese molesto silencio fue roto por un ruido grotesco en la calle. Vernon no tardó en dejar el periódico que fingía leer y levantarse a abrir la ventana.

Un auto rojo, un poco desgastado en apariencia, pero muy ruidoso se acercaba a la banqueta de la casa. Desde la ventana una pelirroja cabeza salía…

Era Ron. Adelante, Arthur Weasley salía con una túnica azul y finalmente, del otro lado del auto salía Hermione.

Parecía más grande, pero con una sonrisa saludo a Harry, que aun estaba en la ventana. Harry se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta. Ron fue al primero que vio al abrir la puerta.

Sus pecas eran más notables con la luz del día. Hermione no tardó en llegar y abrazarlo. Harry se quedó por un momento paralizado, y después de eso todo sucedió muy rápido: Arthur se dirigió a hablar con los Dursley junto con Dudley mientras Ron y Hermione contaban sus espléndidos veranos y Hermione, las excelentes calificaciones que saco en sus TIMOS. Pro en cambio Harry no la había pasado bien y fingía no recordar lo que sucedió el pasado curso. Cuando se tocó el tema sobre lo que paso con Dudley Harry olvidó un poco todo y contó a Ron y Hermione todo lo que sucedió. Trató de evitar detalles embarazosos.

Ron y Hermione también trataban de alejarlo un poco del tema de la muerte de Sirius y no mencionar ni una palabra.

Después de un largo rato, Arthur Weasley salió de la cocina donde los Dursley también se encontraban.

- Tomen sus cosas y vamonos - dijo el Sr. Weasley

- Iré por mi baúl- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación.

Harry no tardó en bajar al vestíbulo con su baúl, sonriendo. Pero el ambiente aun seguía tenso, nadie sabía si en algunos cuantos minutos Petunia se arrepentía… No fue así.

Ya bien acomodados en el auto con un hechizo que hacia el interior más grande (para Dudley fue algo sorprendente), y al subir el Sr. Weasley, también hechizar la radio mientras desia:

-Fascinante- dijo y luego pregunto:

- ¿Qué tal tu verano Harry-

-Bien- mintió Harry, mientras miraba de reojo a Dudley.

-Bien, bien, entonces ¿tienes tu lista de los libros que utilizaras este curso?- Pregunto de nuevo el Sr. Weasley

- Si… por aquí… esta- Dijo Harry buscándola en el bolsillo.

- Entonces, al callejón, falta muy poco para regresar a Hogwarts-

Harry notó que Dudley cambio su color amarillento a un blanco muerto, parecia que ir al Callejón no era buena idea, nimucho menos si no sabía lo que era.

Lo que seguia de camino no se dijo nada, ni se mencionó como era que Dudley iría a Hogwarts, aunque eso causaba que Ron, Hermione y Harry tuvieran en que pensar...


	5. Maletas y desepción

**Capitulo 5**

**Maletas y desepción**.

La visita al callejón Diagon fue, como dijo el Sr. Weasley, todo un éxito, a pesar de algunos pequeños inconvenientes que tuvieron. Dudley estaba inquieto al ver toda la gente vestida de una forma que para él era extraña, junto con el escándalo que armo en Madame Malkin cuando rehusó comprar túnicas para Hogwarts. Pero lo que más le interesaba a Harry era saber en que casa quedaría Dudley.

La llegada a la madriguera fue lo mas interesante que le ocurrió a Harry en todo ese día. La primera impresión de Dudley al ver la Maderiguera fue una de desprecio y dignidad como los Dursley solían ser.

— Recuerda que tengo ya permiso para utilizar mágia fuera de Hogwarts, así que camina y no te quejes—le murmuró Harry a Dudley en el oído mientras pasaba junto a él.

— ¡Hola cariño!—dijo Molly al salir a la puerta y correr a abrazarlo.

— Hola Sra. Weasley le...—pero antes de que terminara lo que tenía que decir Fred y George llegaron y se unieron al abrazo que su madre ya le estaba dando a Harry.

—¡Mira Fred! Nuestro conejillo de indias viene con Harry— dijo George al mirar a Dudley. Dejaron de abrazar a Harry y se dirigieron hacia Dudley lentamente dibujando una cara de terror en su rostro.

—Harry ¿él es tu primo?¿Él que ira a Hogwarts? —preguntó en voz baja la Sra. Weasley a Harry.

— ¡Oh! Si... aunque no es muy inteligente, a...—pero de nuevo no pudo terminar su frase ya que la Sra. Weasley, al igual que George y Fred, salió disparada hacia Dudley, el cual contestaba el interrogatorio de George y Fred nerviosamente.

— Creo que tu primo es la nueva novedad aquí— dijo Hermione al dirigirse a la casa con una maleta de Harry.

Era cierto...Toda la atención que Harry solía tener había sido eliminada por la llegada de Dudley. Harry se sentía extraño aunque no lo admitiera, ya estaba adaptado a ser el centro de atención, y, cuando lo era, quería pasar inadvertido a todos.

La noche llegó tan rápido que Harry pensó que había estado dormido toda la tarde

— ¡A cenar!- gritó la Sra. Weasley desde la cocina y todos los que estaban platicando alegremente en la sala se dirigieron a la mesa.

La mesa ya estaba llena de platillos deliciosos y exquisitos que Dudley fue el primero en sentarse.

La cena fue, además de la llegada, lo mas extraño que Harry pudo haber recordado que paso en esa casa.

De nuevo Dudley fue el centro de atención y empezó a ser bombardeado con preguntas.

— ¿En qué casa crees que vas a quedar? —preguntó Hermione

— ¿Te gusta el Quidditch? — preguntó Ron.

— ¿Cómo funcionan los controles remoto? —preguntó entusiasmado el Sr. Weasley.

Solo estas fueron algunas preguntas que Dudley tuvo que contestar. Al terminar la cena todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, en excepción Harry, que salió a dar un paseo a las afueras de la casa. Cuando por fin se decidió entrar, subió las escaleras lentamente. Al pasar junto a la puerta de la que era la habitación de los Señores Weasley pudo alcanzar a escuchar:

— ...pero Molly, Harry viene aquí casi todos los años, lo podríamos dejar con sus tíos este año — se escuchó decir al Sr. Weasley.

Harry se detuvo a un lado de la puerta para seguir escuchando.

— Sabes muy bien el peligro que corres al traer a Harry— dijo la Sra. Weasley.

— Tenía que traer a Dudley y a Harry, el Ministerio me dijo que tenia que encargarme de eso —contestó el Sr. Weasley.

— ¡Pues simplemente no hubieras aceptado esa misión, sabes que Harry es como una carnada que atrae a Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quien! — Dijo alzando la voz la Sra. Weasley — Ya lo habíamos comentado con todos.

¡Shhh! Nos pueden escuchar — dijo alarmado el Sr. Weasley.

—Bien, bien...Bueno, no es que no quiera a Harry aquí... es que es muy peligroso... exponer a la familia al objetivo de Tu-Ya-Sabes-Quien... creo que sería mejor que Ron ya no se juntará tanto con él — dijo un poco agitada la Sra. Weasley.

— Vamos a dejar esto por la paz ¿quieres? Harry solo se quedará aquí unos cuantos días... — dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras que Harry se alejaba enojado con ellos y también rehusado, sabía perfectamente que llevar a Dudley a la Madriguera no sería problema para los Weasley, pero llevarlo a él si, había sido cambiado por su primo.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró que George y Fred iban ya de salida junto con Dudley.

— Bien Harry, nos vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer (volteó de reojo con Dudley) y te dejaremos descansar— dijo Fred sonriendo abiertamente.

Harry pasó al cuarto y se sentó en su cama justo en frente de Ron que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, Harry cargaba con una expresión más triste que enfadado. Se quedaron mirando unos instantes hasta que Harry desvió su vista al suelo y dijo:

Tengo sueño, mejor me duermo—

Esta bien, espero que así te repongas para poder jugar Quidditch mañana— respondió Ron

"Quidditch, quidditch... por que mejor no me dices que me largue" pensó Harry. Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir, aún resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de los Sra. Weasley...


	6. Leones y serpientes a bordo

**Capitulo 6**

**'Leones y serpientes a bordo'**

Los últimos días que Harry pasó en La Madriguera Ron se gastó todo su tiempo jugando Quidditch y enseñándole a Dudley como jugar. La sorpresa para Dudley fue que su odioso primo, Harry, era muy bueno jugando Quidditch y además era el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. Hermione, por su parte, se encargó de enseñarle hechizos, pociones y herbología. Arthur le explicó que era lo que hacia el Ministerio de Magia, los departamentos en los que se dividía etc.

Molly le enseñó, con toda la paciencia del mundo, el sistema monetario mágico. En fin, todos hicieron el esfuerzo de adaptar a Dudley al mundo mágico.

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre todos estuvieron temprano para ir de vuelta a Hogwarts. Esta vez, en la sala de la Madriguera se encontraban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, listos para dirigirse a King's Cross para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Ginny, al igual que Ron tenían una expresión aburrida mientras Hermione permanecía sentada leyendo un libro de DCAO para 6º curso. Subieron al auto hechizado y emprendieron el largo viaje a Londres.

Al llegar a la estación los Dursley estaban allí.

- ¡Dudly!- gritó Petunia al ver llegar a Dudley.

- No llevará a Dudley a la escuelucha a la que quiere que vaya- dijo Vernon a Lupin.

Tonos Tomó el brazo de Dudley y le susurró a Harry en el oído: "Llevalo del otro lado". Harry afirmó con la cabeza y le dijo a Dudley:

- Corre hacia esa pared con tus maletas ¡AHORA!-

-¡NO VOY A HACER ESA TON…-pero lo que paso en ese momento fue un poco confuso: Hermione dijo algo como: 'Por las barbas de Merlín' y empujo a Harry y Dudley hacia el muro entre el anden 9 ¾.

Lo último que Harry vio fue que tía Petunia corría hacia ellos y Vernon amenazaba a Lupin…

Después, Dudley cayó arriba de él. Mientras Harry trataba de recuperarse y tratar de levantarse del suelo, las voces de los Weasley, Hermione y los miembros de la Orden se acercaban.

-¿Qué… que es todo esto?- dijo Dudley con la boca abierta al ver el anden 9 ¾.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo…-dijo Harry entre quejidos apoyándose en la pared y acomodándose las gafas.

-¿Están todos bien aquí?- dijo Hermione al llegar.

-¡Si que va! Un poco aplastados pero…- contestó Harry.

-¿Estas bien Dudley?- Preguntó inmediatamente Hermione.

- Si- dijo Dudley aun con la boca abierta al ver el andén

- ¡Oh! Si, este es el Andén 9 ¾ se le llama así ya que esta situado…-y recito toda la historia del andén que venía en el libro de 'Historia de Hogwarts' de memoria. Harry frunció el entrecejo sarcásticamente.

- Las cosas se pusieron muy feas allá- dijo Lupin que apenas llegaba

- ¿Qué tal los muggles Remus?- preguntó Ojo-Loco Moddy al verlo llegar.

- Un poco difícil- miró nerviosamente a Harry-…pero todo termino bien.

- ¡TODOS A BORDO!- gritó la Sra. Weasley.

- Muy bien Harry, ya es hora de que te vayas- bajo misteriosamente el tono de voz- cuídate Harry… tu padre habría querido que yo te cuidara… pero no puedo… así que aléjate de los problemas y cuídate ¿de acuerdo?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Harry, el tren esta por salir- dijo Ron.

- Adiós- le dijo a Lupin y le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

El tren se alejaba mientras Harry deseaba que un perro negro apareciera allí para despedirse de él.

-¡Por fin! Un lugar vació- dijo Hermione al entrar a un vagón.

- Al parecer hay menos alumnos este año- cometo Ginny.

- Seguro es por lo que a pasado últimamente en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione.

- Un chico de Ravenclaw dijo que se iría a Beauxbatons- dijo Ginny.

- Creo saber de quien hablas- dijo Ron

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Hermione con interés.

- Del chico que habla…- y pronunció algunas palabras de forma graciosa.

- ¿No lo conoces "Haggy"?- dijo Ron y al ver que no le hacia caso le paso la mano frente a los ojos- ¿Harry? ¡¿Harry?! ¡¡¡¿HARRY?!!!

- ¡Oh! Si, si… creo que deberíamos organizar de nuevo el equipo- contestó Harry tratando de acertar al tema de la conversación. Todos miraban a Harry con un cierto aire de disgusto y preocupación.

-¿Podrías poner un poco de atención a lo que decimos?- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

En ese momento paso el carrito de golosinas mágicas:

-Espero que esto sepa bien- dijo Dudley

-Si que saben bien- dijo Ron metiéndose una rana de chocolate a la boca.

-¡Mira que hora es Ron!- dijo Hermione alarmada

-¿Qué?- preguntó despistadamente Ron

-¡DEBEMOS IR CON LOS DE PRIMERO!- gritó Hermione poniéndose la insignia de prefecta- ¡Somos prefectos! ¿A caso no lo re…?-

- Vale, vamos con esos enanos- dijo Ron tratando de callar a Hermione. Ron y Hermione salieron del vagón algo apurados.

- Iré con Luna- dijo Ginny- cuida a Pig, adiós Harry, nos vemos en la cena-

Ginny salió de vagón dejando solos a Harry y Dudley.

Harry sacó su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse con su túnica de Hogwarts. Dudley comenzó a reírse e inmediatamente Harry sacó su varita apuntando a Dudley:

- Recuerda que ya puedo uti…- Dudley hizo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y le dijo: - Yo también.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_- gritó Harry y salió del vagón con expresión triunfante. Cruzó hacia el siguiente vagón y se encontró…

Parecía ser una reunión de Slytherins.

Todos hablaban en susurros cuando Harry llegó:

- Exactamente a quien quería… Potter… pagarás por poner a mi padre en la cárcel- dijo la voz de Malfoy

- Creo que eso quedó muy bien con tu sucia reputación- dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada.

- A si… y que tal esto- un slytherin salía teniendo como presa a Ginny.

- ¡No! ¡Imp…- Malfoy petrifico a Harry antes que este pudiera atacar.

- _¡Petrificus Totalitus!_- dijo una voz detrás de Harry… era Dudley.

Malfoy, al igual que Harry, quedó petrificado. Harry no escuchaba nada a su alrededor y su vista estaba tan nublada que impedía poder ver algo, o siquiera saber que sucedía en el exterior.

Después de unos momentos, poco a poco pudo empezar a moverse, solo podía distinguir algunos hechizos lanzados por todas partes, y al parecer, estaba en medio de una disputa.

Luego de unos instantes de confusión, pudo distinguir lo que estaba pasando: era una discusión entre Gryffindors y Slytherins.

- ¡Harry!- gritó una voz entre los Gryffindors y pudo observar que Neville le daba la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry a Neville.

- Aun no lo se, pero solo lanzo hechizos como los demás, se que a alguien le harán daño- dijo sonriendo Neville.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron y Hermione?- preguntó Harry e inmediatamente obtuvo la respuesta.

- Aquí- dijo una voz- _¡Impedimenta!_ Esos Slytherins _¡Flipendo!_ Solo molestando.

- Y ¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry- ¿No le paso nada malo a Ginny?

- Bien- dijo Hermione que llegaba- no es momento de explicaciones, ahora viene Snape y McGonagall, alguien le dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí-

Harry apenas escuchaba lo que Hermione decía, ya que los gritos impedían escuchar.

- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!- dijo Snape abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes.

Los hechizos cesaron y las últimas victimas se dieron a conocer.

- Creo que tendremos problemas si nos encuentran aquí- redijo en susurro a todos los de quinto y Ginny.

Salieron escabulléndose entre la gente hasta llegar a su vagón.

Se dieron cuenta de la cantidad que eran cuando entraron en el vagón en donde se encontraban sus cosas.

Casi todos estaban allí: Padma, Lavander, Seamos, Neville, Dudley, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

Todos parecían muy aturdidos.

- ¿Alguien me podría explicar que paso?- Preguntó Harry

- Yo, bueno, no se lo que exactamente trataban los slytherins, pero se lo que paso- dijo Hermione con un suspiro y continuo- Ron y yo nos encontrábamos vigilando a los chicos de primero. Cuando nuestro turno se acabo empezamos a buscar a Malfoy. Encontramos un vagón con muchos slytherins reunidos y me di cuenta que tu estabas allí petrificado y Dudley desafiando a Malfoy- Hermione volteó ligeramente a donde estaba Dudley- A si que Ron salió para poder ayudarlos, aun que claro esta que yo le advertí que mejor dejará las cosas como estaban…-Hermione fue interrumpida por Ron que dijo riendo:

- Tu fuiste la de la idea- Hermione sonrió tímidamente y Ron continuó- Así que salí a ayudarlos, con todo el escándalo que había otros gryffindors vinieron a ayudarnos.

- ¿Pero como llegó Ginny con los slytherins?- preguntó de nuevo Harry

- Cuando fui a buscar a Luna me encontré con todos aquellos slytherins juntos. Estaban planeando algo contra Gryffindor, decían algo sobre la Copa de las Casas, Malfoy estaba planeando todo, así que me enfade y le lance un buen hechizo, pero lo esquivó y me atraparon- contó Ginny

- Y ¿cómo escapaste?- preguntó algo intrigado Harry

-Bueno, en medio de todo lo logre- contestó Ginny sencillamente.

Luego de hablar sobre el asunto, cada quien regresó a su vagón.

Ginny y Hermione se pusieron a platicar al igual que Ron y Dudley lo hacían. El en el rostro de cerdito de Dudley había una muy cambiada expresión. Después de todo, ya había cambiado mucho cambiando su antipatía por interés en la magia.

Harry se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, sentimiento de culpa por no haber, como le recomendó Lupin, alejado de los problemas y el terrible vació en el que Sirius ya no estaba.

Hola! Pues por fin otro cap.

No habia podido responder sus rr porke no sabia komo (tan facil ke era xD), gracias a Ayu Weasley k me dijo como.

Ahora (espero no se enfande con migo) tuve ke formatear mi compu y el archivo se fue, y ya habia eliminado los rr.

Gracias a todos, aun recuerdo lo k decian algunos rr, en respuesta a algunos:

-No me tardaré para el proximo.

-Si tengo lectorcillos solo ke no sabia poner rr (parece ke nadie me lee, pero la verdad es k no habi puesto respuestas, nada mas)

-Ke wueno ke te gusto! Seguiré escribiendo.

- Si, ami tambien me parece ke la señora Weasley tiene muy mala imagen de Harry, no era para tanto:P, pero asi puse la historia, jejejejeje.

Eso es todo, los nicks no los recuerdo, pero si me mandaon un rr ke se identifike kon estas respuestas es el suyo.

¡Pronto el cap. 7!

Besos a todos y mil gracias de nuevo.

Bethap


	7. El nuevo Dudley

**Capitulo 7**

**"El nuevo Dudley"**

— Harry...vamos, despierta—

Harry se había quedado dormido durante el reto del viaje y ron y él eran los únicos que quedaban en el vagón.

—¿Ya llegamos? — preguntó Harry incorporándose y acomodándose las gafas.

—¿Qué pregunta más tonta es esa? Vamos, los carruajes ya están listos—Ron tomó sus maletas y salió, pero lo más misterioso fue, que al tomas Harry su maletas, un susurro paso cerca de su oído mencionando solo tres palabras:

—Tu lo sabes—

Inmediatamente este volteó, pero el vagón se encontraba solo.

La entrada se llenaba de gritos, carcajadas, platicas animosas y mucha alegría. Este ambiente consternaba a Harry ¿Cómo podían estar tan alegres después de un año horrible y deprimente?

Muchos Gryffindor's saludaron y felicitaron a Ron y Hermione por haber salido vivos de las manos de los mortífagos. Mientras Ron se sonrojaba y Hermione repetía "No fue nada en especial" Harry evitaba a cualquier contacto humano y caminando lo más rápido posible, solo percatándose de esperar a sus amigos.

—¿Harry? ¿Podrías esperarnos un poco? — dijo Hermione al llegar a un corredor vacío.

—Si gustan puedo ir mucho mas despacio para esperar que los alaben— dijo Harry fríamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? No tiene nada de malo en eso, al menos nosotros no evitamos a las personas que quieren saludarnos—dijo Hermione

—Bien, esta muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren nos vemos en la cena, y recuerden que son prefectos y deberían estar ya en el comedor—salió dando zancadas para evitar escuchar las quejas de Hermione.

Lo más sorprendente fue el banquete, la emoción estallo cuando Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia.

Harry se sentó lo más lejos posible de Ron y Hermione.

—Bienvenidos sean todos, los nuevos y los que ya empezarán a cursar otro año aquí. Después de la ausencia de el año pasado por razones ya conocidas por todos ustedes, me voy a dar a la tarea de hacer que este curso sea mejor que el pasado. Pese a las graves circunstancias en que vivimos, por supuesto, hablo de la gran inseguridad que reina ahora, vamos a intentar olvidarlo por completo— dijo Dumbledore haciendo que los aplausos corrompieran a todos — este año contamos con nuevos alumnos que quieren sentirse como en casa, ayúdenles a hacerlos sentir así, ¡Que comience la selección! —terminó Dumbledore de dar su corto discurso y la profesora McGonagall paso con unos chicos inquietos que la seguían, pero entre ellos Harry no pudo distinguir a Dudley, que debería encontrarse allí, pero durante ese tiempo no apareció.

La selección paso, dando a cada casa nuevos miembros, para lo cual los fantasmas se dieron a la tarea de divertirlos. Ron, que se encontraba a unos mas de veinte lugares adelante, se puso a conversar con uno de ellos mientras comía.

Harry salió del Gran Comedor haciendo que nadie, excepto Dumbledore, se diera cuenta. No tenía mucho animo para estar entre tanta felicidad junta, la cual parecía, en esos momentos, repugnante.

—¿Y a donde crees que vas? —preguntó Dudley en el corredor cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, además deberías estar ya seleccionado y en al mesa de tu casa— contestó fríamente Harry.

—Pues ya lo estoy—

Harry, que le había estado contestando dándole la espalda dio media vuelta apreciando el color de su túnica y el escudo, que revelaban visiblemente que era un...


	8. Mensajes y tinieblas

**Capitulo 8**

**Mensajes y tinieblas**

— Era de suponerse – dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente – no eres inteligente, totalmente un cobarde y no tienes ni pizca de astucia.

— No importa, lo que en realidad me hace feliz es no estar contigo, ojalá y pierdan algún partido contra Hufflepuff – mencionó Dudley.

— Si, si… y yo soy el Ministro de Magia – dijo Harry sarcástico – es mejor que entres, la comida de hoy te encantará – y Harry comenzó a burlarse y se retiro a la sala común.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor…

— Déjalo Hermione, no te preocupes, él ya está acostumbrado a eso, por eso no le importa, siempre recibiendo cumplidos, ya es parte de su vida – dijo Ron tratando de consolar a su amiga, quien todavía se sentía culpable por haber hecho enojar a Harry – "Miren, allí esta Harry Potter, el niño con la estupida cicatriz en la frente" – continuó Ron fingiendo la voz de alguien emocionado – es muy orgulloso.

— ¡No hables así de él! – Defendió Hermione – no por ser famoso su vida es fácil, tú lo sabes.

Ron volteo hacia otra parte he hizo un gesto de asco, parecía que estaba… ¿celoso?

Hermione dividió al grupo de primero en chicos y chicas, ella se haría cargo de un grupo y Ron de otro.

Mientras Ron daba una bienvenida "tipo Percy", Hermione contaba la historia de Godric Gryffindor, sin percatarse de que las chicas chismoseaban señalando a chicos de tercero y cuarto sin escucharle.

— Así terminamos con la historia de nuestro fundador Go… ¡Harry¿Te encuentras bien? – Harry se encontraba mirando inexpresivo al suelo, como si estuviera en un shok.

— ¡Harry¿Harry¿Qué pasa? Responde – preguntó Hermione mientras lo veía a la cara y este no respondía.

— Hermione – murmuró Ron pálido mirando la pared.

— Ron, no tengo tiempo de…—

Una escritura con tinta verde ocupaba casi toda la pared junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

— ¿Qué…que diablos dice allí? – dijo Neville que se había acercado.

Hermione pronunció unas palabras extrañas y enseguida informó:

— Allí dice "Tu lo sabes" en elfo —

— ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido Ron.

— Muy pocas personas saben este idioma, además es muy difícil ya que existen 150 tipos de lenguaje en elfo cada una con modificaciones distintas, a casi nadie le importa aprenderlo, se a dejado por mucho tiempo en desuso – dijo Hermione.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? Vamos, entren a la sala – la profesora McGonagall se acercaba, pero sus quejas acallaron al ver la entrada.

— Cuando llegamos estaba así, pregunte a Harry, él se encontraba aquí antes que todos – dijo Seamus desde la multitud.

— Potter¿es cierto lo que dicen? – preguntó McGonagall

Harry empezó a hacer funcionar su cerebro poco a poco, trataba de recordar pero parecía que había un espacio en blanco en su mente. Solo pudo levantar la cabeza y responder:

— No lo sé… No recuerdo absolutamente nada –

Esa noche la sala común se encontró vacía muy temprano, por miedo que ocurrieran cosas peores. Harry, Ron y Hermione quedaron despiertos para discutir lo ocurrido.

— Vamos Harry, haz un esfuerzo por recordar – suplicó Hermione que se veía preocupada.

— Es como si existiera un espacio vacío en mi memoria, como si todo lo que paso se borrará – dijo Harry aún sorprendido por su perdida de memoria.

— Bien, dijiste que conversaste con Dudley, luego te dirigirte hasta aquí, recordaste que no sabias la contraseña y después – recopiló Hermione todo.

Harry de nuevo, comenzó a recordar pero…

— ¡Hay! – un dolor pasajero camino por su cicatriz.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

— Nada, solo estoy cansado del viaje, iré a dormir – concluyó Harry retirándose y dejando solos a sus amigos.

Esperando que Harry no los escuchara, Tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, Ron mencionó:

— Es muy extraño, tal vez alguien le jugó una broma y le borró la memoria, dejándolo como el único culpable de lo escrito en la pared –

— No Ron, no es eso, tal vez fue – Hermione calló y su cara dibujo una expresión de confusión – no, Harry estudió Oclumacia, debe saber defenderse.

— ¿Crees que eso tiene que ver con tu-ya-sabes-quien? –

— No lo sé Ron, tal vez…si – la propuesta de Hermione quedó en el aire, pero aún así, presente en la mente de ambos.

La mañana siguiente, Harry tenía una terrible jaqueca, tanto pensar e indagar en su mente parecía habérsela dejado abierta a muchos recuerdos, pero sin encontrar explicación de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

El cielo del Gran Comedor dibujaba grandes nubes y el frío se sentía desde el exterior.

El silencio prolongado durante la entrada de Harry al comedor le decía que todos en Hogwarts ya sabían lo ocurrido, y, como consecuencia, el temor a ser atacados hizo su presencia.

— No quisimos despertante, pensamos que sería mejor que descansaras – dijo Hermione sin quitar la vista de su ejemplar de "El Profeta".

— ¿Ya tienen el horario? – preguntó Harry tratando de hacer un poco de conversación.

— No, las clases se suspendieron – informó Ron que parecía feliz por ello.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

— Si, se suspendieron, al menos eso dijo Dumbledore. Bien, cuando tú seguías dormido Dumbledore dijo las razones, mmm¿por donde comienzo? – Dijo Ron, mientras miraba a Neville tirar su tenedor – ¡a si, McGonagall tuvo que ir a St. Mungo por una revisión, Snape fue pescado por una gripe, aún no llega el profesor o profesora de Defensa, tal vez aún no encuentran alguno y, Sprout necesitó salir de emergencia – terminó triunfante Ron.

— Vaya, esto si va a quedar en la historia de Hogwarts – dijo Harry observando la ahora vacía mesa de maestros, pero… - ¿Y Hagrid?

— No ha aparecido aún – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar despreocupada – Creo que a de andar por allí, ya sabes como es.

El almuerzo parecía tan deprimente como el día. En cierta forma agradecía el tiempo libre que le había quedado, suficiente para poder vagar solo, pensando en miles de cosas que ahora le preocupaban. El castillo parecía tan desolado, deprimente y vacío, que solo quería estar lejos de aquellas personas tan felices, sin preocuparles lo ocurrido, y, tal vez lo que ocurriese. La única ocasión que vio a Dudley fue cuando se encontraba vagando cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

— ¿Y que tal tu memoria he? – gritó Dudley desde unos cuantos metros.

— No te incumbe para nada – le dijo Harry fría y amargamente Harry. Dudley se acercó, parecía que no podía con su propio peso y que cada paso era maratónico para él.

— Si que saben hacer fiestas aquí. Todos los hufflepuffs hicieron una ayer, al parecer les agrado el regreso de ese tal…—

— Dumbledore —

— Si, ese – dijo indiferente y continuó – supe del mensajito, y de que no recuerdas nada. Veo que eres una gran novedad…quien pesaría que un perdedor como tu podría llegar a ser importante.

— ¡Y quién pesaría que un estúpido como tu podría llegar se un mago! Dijo Harry con una risa amarga.

Toda la tarde, en lugar de que el día mejorar�, empeoró. Una densa niebla invadió los terrenos de Hogwarts no dejando otra opción que reunirse en sus salas comunes para divertirse. Harry se encerró en la habitación vacía. No "estaba de humor", como el decía, para estar con los demás. La puerta se abrió cuando Neville entró para refugiarse de los estudiantes que querían gastar sus bromas "Weasley" con él.

— No sabía que estabas aquí – dijo Neville viendo a Harry.

— Sabes, hay algo misterioso en ese mensaje – continuó Neville – Hermione me dijo que estaban escritos en elfo o algo así, y que significaban "Tu lo sabes" —

— Si, Hermione ya me lo había dicho antes – dijo Harry son despegar la vista del techo.

— ¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con… tu-ya-sabes-quien? – preguntó Neville.

Era la oportunidad perfecta. Todas las vacaciones pensó decirle a Neville lo que decía la profecía y todo lo relacionado con el Departamento de los Misterios. Él, Neville, tenía el derecho de saberlo, a pesar de todo, también estaba involucrado en ello.

— Neville – comenzó Harry evitando su mirada – tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Neville con una vocecilla tonta.

— Se lo que quería Voldemort de el Departamento de los Misterios – dio un suspiro y continuo – existen unas pócimas que contienen p…

— ¡HARRY! – Ron entró, parecía aterrado — ¡TU TAMBIÉN NEVILLE!

En la sala común todos se encontraban muy serios y veían con atención a la profesora McGonagall:

— Buenas noches – carraspeó – Quiero que sigan las siguientes instrucciones tal y como yo las digo: nadie podrá salir de aquí, ni siquiera asomarse fuera del retrato, se les traerá la comida hasta aquí, y todo lo que necesiten, no necesitamos ayuda de nadie – dio una mirada fugaz en donde estaba Harry, Ron y Neville – la situación se les será aclarada mañana.

Cuando McGonagall y en la sala común reinaban los murmullos, Ron se dirigió hacia Ginny:

— Tu sabes todo lo que esta pasando¡dilo! —

— Lo único que sé es que en los terrenos hay algo muy peligroso y esta entrando al castillo, y tal vez sean dementotes —

— ¿Dementotes¿Aquí¿Estás segura Ginny? — preguntó Ron

— Si, cuando baje, y estuve en el atrio…bueno…los vi, se encontraban fuera y – bajo su tono de voz aunque el bullicio de los demás interrumpía la conversación – los sentí.

— Podemos ver desde la ventana de los dormitorios ¿no? – recomendó Harry.

— No Harry, las ventanas están cerradas y selladas con magia – Dean bajaba de los dormitorios y se percató de la conversación.

— Hermione lo podrá arreglar, de seguro sabe como quitarlo, tal v…— pero Ron paró de hablar como si recordara algo importante — ¿Y Hermione¿Dónde est�, Ginny?

Ginny se puso pálida, al parecer había olvidado a Hermione.

— Se encontraba en la Biblioteca, por eso salí —

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la entrada.

— ¡Harry no! – Gritó Ginny – recuerda lo que dijo McGonagall.

— Y eso que importa – de un momento a otro, algo brotó dentro de él, algo que ya conocía y que había logrado reprimir el año pasado…el perder la importancia de todo, solo por salvar a una persona…

Hola!

Gracias por seguirme leyendo.

�¡AUN SIGO VIVA!

No hay rr que responder (

Espero ke me escriban más.

No les adelanto nada de lo ke vendr�, pero se armaran muchisimos problemillas, jejeje.

Espero ke me dejen rr

Adios!

CLIKEA AKI PARA ESCRIBIRME.


End file.
